Enough
by Bright101eyes
Summary: Minty thinks over things after "A Very Minty Christmas." Minty x Pinkie Pie, G3.


Hello folks, I'm here with another fanfic. This time it's a My Little Pony G3 Minty x Pinkie Pie fic based on "A Very Minty Christmas." Yes I know that movie is very cheesy and childish and I'm certainly old enough by now to have known the truth about Santa for quite a long time. But the movie just has a certain charm to it, that I can't help but love and, hey. We all need something childish every once in a while. By the way, for anyone who is following me for my F.R.I.E.N.D.S fics, I have another one coming out soon, I promise. Well enjoy!

Summary: Minty thinks over things after "A Very Minty Christmas."

Warning: Contains girl x girl, Minty x Pinkie Pie, G3. No likey, no looky.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, not me.

* * *

Enough

* * *

Minty sat there smiling, as she felt the warmth of the fire that came from the fire place, as she drunk hot chocolate. She had just been through a rough time and was glad to be home. You see, she had just gotten back from a big adventure.

It all began after she broke the "Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane," which helps Santa find his way to Ponyville. She was heart-broken that she had broken it, this ruining Christmas and tried all sorts of crazy things to fix everything. She tried pretending to be Santa but that didn't work, so she went to the North Pole to get Santa.

A lot of stuff happened, in fact she nearly died a couple of times! But in the end she got everything sorted out and above all she was just glad to be home.

The thing she worried about the most when she was in all of these life threating situations, such as falling off of a cliff, was none other than her best friend, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie was Minty's best friend and just the thought of never seeing her again made her get very upset. But Minty had a secret. Deep down she liked... no loved, Pinkie as more than a friend.

She just loved everything about her. Her care free attitude, her sense of leadership, he caring nature, her voice, her eyes, her pink mane, everything. She was easily the most perfect mare that Minty had ever met or even seen for that matter. Heck, she even loved her more than socks!

But she knew that Pinkie could never love her in that way, so she just shrugged it off and stopped thinking about it. She had finished her hot chocolate and was about to get ready to go to bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could be calling here at this hour," she whispered as she trotted towards the door. When she opened the door she gasped when she saw who it was. "Pinkie," she began, "What are you doing out at this hour in the freezing cold!" She felt her heart nearly brake when she saw her friend shivering in the snow, so naturally she let her in.

When Pinkie entered and sat down the first thing she said was, "I just came to see if you where Okay."

"Why?" asked Minty, "You know that I'm fine."

"I know," replied Pinkie, "It's just that I was really worried after earlier!"

Minty gave a small smile when she heard this and said, "Earlier? Forget about earlier, I'm fine now!"

"I know," Pinkie frowned, her voice changing from worried to sad, "It's just that I really care about you and I don't want to lose you. Seeing you dangling from that hot air balloon, made me realize something. I know this is going to sound crazy and stupid and weird but I need to tell you this, it's now or never. Minty... I'm in love with you."

Minty froze when she heard this. Her best friend that she was in love with, returning her feelings? Impossible!

"I know, you probably hate me now and want me to leave," Pinkie sighed, as she walked towards the door. But before she could leave, Minty pulled her into a kiss.

Pinkie gasped, but soon returned the kiss, expressing all of her feelings in this one show of emotion.

The new found couple continued kissing beside the fire not thinking about what would happen after. They didn't care about what would happen tomorrow. They didn't care about what their friends would thing when they got around to telling them.

They had each other, and that was enough.

* * *

...And that's it! Yes, I know it was short, but that's all that I had time to write. Thank you for reading, remember to review and follow me as there is more coming soon! Thank you.


End file.
